She anit you
by CrazyKAMESFan13
Summary: re-load Kendall shows James why he broke up with Jo


**this is my first one shot and i don't want any negative reviews. when it gets to the part where Kendall is performing you have to watch the video to the song it called "She Ain't You by Chris Brown" I LOVE THE SONG AND IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD AND I WANTED A WAY TO LET IT OUT SO I WROTE THIS ONE SHOT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

James Pov

Started my day by waking up, brushing my teeth, showering and spending 30 minutes doing my hair like every other day. Got dressed up and when I got downstairs my mom already finish making breakfast, I didn't feel like eating so I just took an apple.

"James honey, you don't feel like eating" my mother asked.

"No, I don't really feel hungry" I said and starting walking toward her.

"Bye mom" I said and kissed her on the cheek and with that I was out of the door.

I went to my car, got in and start the engine. What kind of car do I have you may asked, well if you must know I have a black Camaro with red strips on the hood, the top of the car and the back of the car. Pretty awesome right, I know.

I got to Plam Woods High and found a place to pack my Car. I started heading to my locker and I felt eyes on me and when I turned around I saw my ex Kendall Knight looking at me. I wasn't surprised because he's been doing that for the past two months. We broke up three months ago. And why did we broke up you may asked. Well that bastard cheated on me. He didn't know that I saw him kissed that bitch Jo and when I asked him about the kissed he **LIED **about it saying that he never kissed her.

I wasted a week of my life crying about the break up and when I got to school the following week he was already dating her. Rumors said they started dating a day after the break up I was so hurt that I stayed in my room all day and refused to talk to anybody. That added another week to my depression. But my mom and best friend Logan Mitchell was there to help me get through it and now when I think about the break up I don't feel like I want to crawl into a ball and cry for the rest of my life, but it still really hurt but I know that I will get better eventually and my first step of getting was ignoring him and I have for the past three months. My second step is moving on but I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon. I just love him so much that it really hurts that he did that to me.

In two week it's going to be our one year anniversary or was and thinking about it makes me feel like somebody just ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it a million times.. And it's on the day of the school talent show. I'm not going. I'm planning on staying in my room all day after school. The bell ring telling me that I have five minutes to get to homeroom. I heard someone shouting my name and when I turned around it was the one and only Kendall Knight looking gorgeous than ever. Even with his monster eyebrows. He is wearing a blue v neck that hugs his upper body and black skinny jeans. He's so skinny that even the skinny jeans were a loss on him. And blue vans.

"Hey can we talk" He said looking so nervous. I haven't talked to him in so long that when I heard his voice is like my feelings for him just double. My head was telling me to turn around and leave but my heart and feet don't seem to obey.

"About what?" I asked

"You know, about our break up"? He said staring at his feet.

"Kendall," I started "there is nothing to talk about ok, we broke up and you moved on, there is nothing left to say." I said and started walking a way.

"Wait" he yelled.

He crap my wrist making me stop at the skin to skin contact. I haven't felt his touch in a long time and I was craving it. If I don't leave right now I will turn around and kiss him and I don't want to do that so I broke free and started running to homeroom. When I got there I took my seat and put my head down. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt something wet on my cheek.

I don't even know why I'm crying. I guess it hurt talking toKendallknowing that I wasn't good enough for him that he has to cheat on me. He meant so much to me but I guess he didn't feel the same way about me. I took my head of the desk when the teacher Mr. Bowman called my name.

* * *

Kendall POV

I just stood after James left staring into space. I snapped out of it when the late bell ringed. All I want is James back. I didn't mean to cheat on him. I didn't he even kissed Jo, she kissed me first and I didn't know what I was thinking and I kissed her back. When James said that he saw us I didn't know what to say because saying that she kissed me first seems like a stupid excuse since I kissed back. He then broke up with me saying that I'm a cheater and a lair.

He is right. I am a cheater and a liar, after that I went home and cry my eyes out. Then Jo came over and one thing leads to another and we kissed and then we had sex. It wasn't bad it was good but it didn't feel like having sex with James. Having sex with James is great and it feels amazing. I called James so many times to fix things but he didn't pick up and when I went over to his house, his mother said that he didn't want to see me right now.

I didn't go to school for a week so everyday Jo and Carlos will come over but not at the same time. Jo and I did it again. She was there for me and didn't make me feel so lonely so I asked her out. I don't even know what I was thinking when I did that but being with her doesn't make me feel lonely; I hate that feeling and our relationship is all about sex and nothing else. I want James back so much. The lonely feeling is still here even if I'm with Jo for the past two months and I can't take it anymore. I have a feel that he's going to keep ignoring me so I'm going to talk to him when we have hockey practice

* * *

Kendall's POV

At hockey practice I waited until it's just James and I before I made my move to talk to him. After everyone left I went up to James and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and he looked surprised that it was me.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" he said and started looking at anything but me.

"I want to apologize for every bad thing that I have ever done to you and most of all I want to apologize for kissing Jo, she kissed me first, and I wanted to tell you that from the beginning but that seems like a really stupid excuse. You have to believe me James I never meant to hurt you in anyway. You meant so much to me, you still mean so much to me and my life sucks so much without you in it. All I'm saying is that I am so sorry that I ever hurt you and I'm not doing this so you will take me back but I'm doing it so you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I said in one breath and I looked up and there were tears in his eyes.

"Kendall," he begin " You mean so much to me too but what you did made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you, that I didn't deserve you ,that really hurt me but you could have said that she kissed you first and I would have understand."

" Jamie, your beautiful, kind, sweet, caring, over dramatic for a guy, smart even if you don't act that way and you have a heart of gold those are the things that made me love you if anything I don't deserve you." I said and I saw this big smile make it way to his face.

"KendallI forgive, but if we are ever going to get back together I have to know that you really mean what you said, I can trust you and you will never hurt me again, you have to prove that to me." He said

"Don't worry I will", I said and out of no way he just hug me for like seven seconds and pulled away. It was short but I love it and it's better than nothing.

After that we both worked out of the locker room with smiles on our faces.

* * *

James POV

I was walking toward my car when I sawKendalljogging towards me. He apologize for what he did, it was a really beautiful apology and I was surprised that he came up with that on the spot (1)

"Hey he said

"Hi" I said smiling, I don't know ever since he apologize I can't help it but simile every time I think about him and I think I'm falling for him again. But it's not so bad anymore since he said that he is going to prove to me that he really love me and want to be with me. I want to talk to him about dating Jo because if he really loves me as much as he said he does why did he move on so fast.

"I have a question?" I said

"Shoot" he said with so much confident than this morning and in the locker.

"If you love me so much why did you move on so fast?" I said in this sad little voice I don't even know why that came from.

"I don't know "he started "after we broke up I felt so lonely and you know how much I hate that feeling and she was there for me, I will explain more of it to you if you agree to come to the talent show with me?"

"So is that I like a date or something?" I said in a flirty tone.

"If you want it to be" he said as flirty.

"What about Jo" I asked

"We broke up a week ago" he said

"Why didn't you guys tell anybody" I asked with one raised eyebrow.

"We don't know" he said with a shrugged "so you will come to the talent show with me? He asked again.

"Ok" I said "I will come."

"Great see you in two weeks" he said and started working away.

I don't what he's doing to do or say at the talent show but I hope it explains why he kissed and dated Jo, why he broke my heart.

* * *

*time skip* *Talent Show*

I was sitting front row in the auditorium watching everyone perform withLogannext to me and Carlos next to him. Those two has been dating for five months now and they can't keep their hands off each other.

We all clapped when the principal Mrs. Collins calledKendall's name.

The curtains open and there stood Kendall with his back turns toward us in a white blazer, black undershirt, white slacks, white dress shoe with a black fedora hat on his head. He has one of those head microphones on his head, its black. Behind him are some of the people in the school band and the school dance team wearing almost the same thing as him and brunette Jennifer at his side with a hand microphone wearing a beautiful black dress with a black blazer and black heels. He turned and started singing will the dancers start crossing in front of him. (2) the whole performs was filled withKendallsinging and dancing.

"I wrote this song for someone really special to me"Kendallsaid and winked at me.

"I love you James" he said and I hear the audience giving a big "awwwwe"

I feel my heart fill with so much joy and happiness that I ran up the stage and give him a big kiss, it was so passionate and we were expressing everything we were feeling into to the kiss. The audiences were giving an even bigger awe and I couldn't be any happier. We pull away when the need for oxygen became too great.

"I love youKendall" I said

"I love you too James and happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary Kendall". I said with a big smile of my face

I kissed him again and we walked off the stage hand in hand.

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
